


FAST

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, M/M, No Fluff, Police, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is a conniving little shit who tried to kill Shadow, but he lived, and he's ready for round two.Sonic now works in the police force and has no time for the Hedgehog that tried to break his heart and leave him for dead... Unless his association brings them ever closer to catching the elusive Dr Robotnik.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 06.07.2020 - made it make sense lmao

**Fast - A Sonadow Fanfic**

Sonic looked up at the setting sun, half his body submerged in the warm water. He wanted to sink further and feel the liquid all around him, rolling over his skin in crystalline crests.

He heard his phone buzz, the sound jarring him from his thoughts. It was Shadow's tone, the one he hated so much. He hadn't heard it in… Years. It set an unwelcome fire under his skin, in his brain, muddled his thoughts and made him irrational. He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging his body, trying to coax warmth into his body and resolved to ignore it. 

_ Just talk to him. It's been so long…  _

Sonic shook his head, the droplets flicking all around him. No. No way, not again. Not after the last time. Shadow had used him for his own gain, all at the same time using him for his sick pleasure, with whispers of love. Some love. 

He looked out over the infinity pool, below the sunset, at the shadowy skyline, starting to light up for the evening. They'd need him at the station. His phone had stopped ringing at the edge of his pool in his top-floor penthouse. He'd gotten the apartment as part of his agreement with the local Metro police; he helps them nab criminals, and he gets to live in luxury. Not that that was what he wanted - nabbing criminals was enough. But the attention and free digs were nice.

He pushed his dripping body out of the water with his arms and grabbed his phone as he stood facing the low bluish light emanating from the French doors leading back into the apartment. He had three missed calls, one from Shadow and two from DC Knuckles, the head detective at the firm. He tapped the detective's name and it picked up on the first ring. 

"Sonic?" 

"Detective." 

"Sonic, thank god. We have an urgent situation downtown at Decard's Gun Emporium. We think it's a stick up, and we do have a hostage situation."

"Just give me the address." 

***

Shadow stared at his phone screen and swore. Damn, he was only going to call one person, and it just had to be fucking Sonic. His fingers had tapped it in absentmindedly, muscle memory. He shut it off and stashed it in the pocket of his leather jacket, irritated. He clicked the safety off the pistol he had aimed at Decard Mulch's head. 

"Where the fuck is Robotnik?" 

"I - I swear, I swear I don't know! I don't know!"

Shadow pressed the muzzle right up to his sloping lined forehead, and his daughters behind him let out small screams. "You better start fucking talking, or I'll blast your brains all over your little girls." 

"Please, daddy just tell him!" one pleaded, tears and snot running down her red face. 

"Yeah,  _ daddy _ . Be a good father, and tell me. You wouldn't want your girls fatherless, would you? Talk, or taste lead." 

"I… I don't know…" Decard insisted, but it sounded weaker now. 

The sirens were getting louder and closer now. He thought he heard the whir of a copter, and swore loudly. 

"You'd give your life for Robotnik, is that it? You'd give your life for someone who wouldn't wait a goddamn beat before torturing and killing you for what he wants? I'm being  _ nice _ to you, old man. You get one more chance. Where. The.  _ Fuck _ . Is. Robotnik?"

Decard hesitated. He glanced uneasily at the door, where the police had just pulled up, their flashing red and blue lights filling the store. Sweat dropped onto the gleaming muzzle of Shadow's glock. 

Decard stayed silent."No? Your choice." 

He pulled the trigger. 

"No!" 

Shadow skated backwards, into his namesake dwelling. He shot the strip lighting above as he skated along the floors, plunging the shop into the darkness. He slipped into a storage room where they kept pinned grenades and stupidly had zero cameras, and tried to catch his breath. He was surrounded, he knew it. This whole thing was going to shit. 

He leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes. 

***

"Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired! Lights are shot - we can't see in." 

DC Knuckles swore, and ran his hands through his thick red dreads. He glanced at Sonic, standing impassively staring at the darkened screens, his eyes darting and calculating. His dark blue hair was lit up by the blue-light and gave him a haunting look. 

"Do you have an ID on the target?" Sonic asked, without looking back. 

"No, only that it's an anthropomorphic. Dark skin and fur, dark clothing, average height, heavily armed." 

Sonic rubbed his lower lip, his gaze drawn inwards to the numbers possibly flying inside his head. "Anything special?" 

"He's kind of fast. Doesn't run, more like glides or skates. Dead shot aim." 

But Sonic had stopped listening. Dark fur. Skates. Fuck fuck _fuck_. 

He stepped back suddenly, nearly knocking into DC Miles, the youngest detective on the team. He was an anthro, too, a fox with two tails. 

"Hey, you good?" He said, all genuine concern. 

"Yeah, yeah, I just… I'll be… right back." 

"Sonic," Knuckles said, his brow creasing, "we don't have much time. Shots've been fired; we think there's a hostage down." 

Yeah, Shadow had never had any problem doing away with things that were in his way. He knew exactly what this was about - why didn't he put the pieces together before? Of course this was Shadow's doing. All this avoidance, and he'd all but walked right up to Shadow's face. "I'll be right back." 

"Fuck, damn damn _damn_ ," he muttered running his hands over his spiky hair. He stepped out into the night air. The police had set up right behind Decard's place with access to the security cameras - which unfortunately weren't very good in lowlight - and were surveilling the place remotely. They had the place surrounded, and the air cut by a copter above him ruffled his hair and puffed up his thin jacket. 

He looked up into the early evening sky. He could see Venus resting above the crescent moon, like a red eye of the vast unending sky. It was inevitable, their reunion. He couldn't put it off forever. They would be drawn together - that's what magnets do, attract. Their relationship had been one of a burning passion that burnt so bright it threatened to scar them, change them forever. It burnt everything else to cinders. 

How the hell had he even got caught up in this mess? Fucking Shadow the fucking Hedgehog. What a joke. 

He took one last breath for strength and turned back into the makeshift tent. He steeled himself for the standoff of a century. At least, to him.

"I'm ready. Where do you need me?" 

***

"I hate circles." Shadow turned at the sound of his voice. That voice, that teasing, shit-eating voice. Sonic was smirking, his smile not exactly reaching his luminescent green eyes. He looked clean and kind of rebel-y in a dark blue jacket, black turtleneck, dark-wash jeans and his black running shoes that had replaced his "childish" red ones. He still had the gloves, but they were beige and his hair was slicked back. He looked, as much as Shadow hated to admit it, good. Really good. Healthy, and fit. 

Unlike Shadow, who thought he was combusting on the inside. He was in the worn leather jacket he'd had for five years now, fraying at the edges. His dark grey hoodie was rank, as he'd been chasing down the assholes related to that steaming pile of horse shit Robotnik for three days now. His jeans weren't fashionably ripped at the knee, but scuffed, and his skates needed a sharpening. 

"Damn," he said, to Sonic's smiling face. He wasn't afraid to look the other hedgehog in the eye, even after all this time, even after their borderline violent parting. "You look good."

Sonic scoffed, "And you look like shite. How long's it been? Two years?" 

"Give or take. How's the police work?" 

"Getting good. How's the criminal life treating you?" 

Shadow's face changed, lightning skittering across his features. "You know how it has to be." 

"No, I don't, actually," Sonic said, some of his lighthearted demeanor giving way to the tension that coiled up inside him, and the undeniable sparking inside his belly at the sight of Shadow's rugged face and blazing red eyes. Eyes he knew so well…or so he thought he did. "If you could tell me why you 'have to do this', I'd appreciate it." 

"Wow, you sure grew up."

Sonic's smirk was back. "Thanks; you made me realise how naïve I really was." He stepped closer, and the breeze brought his scent, cool and minty, with a hint of the smoky night air. Shadow stood his ground. He'd been the dominant one in their long-dead relationship, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so…nervous all of a sudden.

Sonic got close enough to touch, to see the flecks of gold in his alluring green eyes. They'd been so big and open when they'd first met, now they were closed off and distant. Was that his fault? But Sonic would never believe him if he said that wasn't his intention. 

"It's about Robotnik, right?" he said in a stage-whisper, hot breath ghosting over Shadow's face. "You were always raving for him. What'd he do this time? Key your car?" 

"Haha. I was wrong, you still don't know shit." 

"I'm supposed to assume this is the old beef, right? Same money, same greasy old guys and expensive cigars? But," he added with a cold once-over, "looks like someone's fallen from their owners' grace." 

Sonic saw the spark in Shadow's eyes just before he was pinned to the wall in a show of strength that shouldn't have surprised him as much as he did. He felt Shadow's breath, saw his pulse thrumming in his neck. Felt the pressure of his body pressing him into the hard concrete wall. His body heat. 

"Nobody. Owns me. You hear me?  _ Nobody _ ." His breath was coming out ragged. Sonic's expression was unbothered, but Shadow could feel the slight tremor in his bones through the fabric of their clothes. 

The layers between them were too much. The spark in Sonic's belly caught and lit up with all the mildness of a raging bull. The ridge between his brows got tighter, but Shadow saw the desire behind his eyes. He kept eye contact with him as he brought their bodies ever closer, closing the distance that he'd made with his arms till they were bent and he was flush against Sonic. 

Sonic's breath hitched, but he managed to inject his voice with hate as he ground out "You know this is a crime scene, right? And  _ you're  _ guilty." 

"The only thing I'm guilty of is wanting you so badly I could burst." 

"Shut the hell up you  _ waste _ ." 

"Then push me away. Leave. Tell me no," with every word he moved his face closer to Sonic's neck until he could push aside the fabric to kiss and taste the skin there, how he knew Sonic liked it. "Call your friends. Tell them you got me cornered, that you made the arrest." He sucked a hickey into Sonic's flushed skin, and the blue hedgehog couldn't help a startled gasp. "No? As you like it, then." 

Shadow teethed off the black biker's gloves he was wearing and thrust his cool hands into Sonic's sweater, running his fingers over his skin, slow and rough, how he liked it. 

"Fuck you," Sonic said muffled by the glove he'd placed over his mouth. His eyes were growing shiny, his body responding to Shadow's touch in the most delicious way. 

"Then let me," Shadow said, sliding his right hand along his skin, and to Sonic's back, to feel the ridges of his spine, and slightly sharp spikes that started halfway up his back. Sonic's body jerked, and Shadow moved his hips to meet him halfway, his crotch rubbing against the tented fabric of Sonic's jeans. 

"Oh, fuck," Sonic gasped, and without thinking, laced his fingers in Shadow's hair, one hand clutching the collar of his jacket. He let out a low groan that shot straight to Shadow's loins. "Yes," he hissed. 

"Yes, what?" He slowly grinded into Sonic, his hands squeezing his tight ass. "What do you want, baby?" 

"Oh, Shadow, fuck…Fuck me,  _ please, damn _ ." 

Shadow grinned into Sonic's skin before kissing him roughly, claiming him all over again, all teeth and tongues sliding together, sharing heated breath, their bodies moving in tandem. Sonic moaned into Shadow's mouth before the darker hedgehog moved away. "I thought you'd never ask." 

With that, he flipped Sonic over, so he was facing the wall and slightly bent him over, spreading his trembling knees. 

"Shadow… Shadow, please, c'mon…" 

"Shh. So impatient, hm? I'll give you what you want." 

***

"DC Knuckles?" Miles asked tentatively. 

"Hm?" The head detective had been staring at the back door that Sonic had disappeared to. The hostages had been recovered safely, save for Decard, who's face had been grazed by a bullet; for some reason the guy had let them go. They were safe in the ambulance now, all three of them. They'd be taken to the station for questioning later. But where was the anthro that had threatened them? He seemed to have vanished. Knuckles was worried about Sonic. 

"Er, I have some news." Miles was holding a tablet in his gloved hands, and scrolled a bit before handing it to Knuckles. It was the blueprints for Decard's Gun Emporium - including the plans for all the security cameras. 

"Shit. Nice work, Miles. Where'd you find this?" 

Miles blushed and said, "Well it's not exactly private - I found it on the website while trying to figure out why they were targeted. I also dug up some pretty disturbing stuff." 

"Disturbing how?" 

"Well," Miles said, his face going serious. It intrigued Knuckles, how much character the fox had. "Decard Mulch used to gamble a lot, see, at this place called Wires and Buttons - some type of robot casino/strip club - owned by a mysterious man called Ivo Robotnik. I couldn't find anything more on the owner himself, but I do know from phone records that Decard got in debt with the guy in a bad way, and promised Robotnik a bunch of his stock to let him free. He did, but he had to sign some sort of contract saying he'd pay the money anyway or Robotnik'd basically break his legs. "

"Yeesh."

"Yeah, and it gets worse. He kept gambling, and had to keep promising Robotnik stuff, like a night with his oldest daughter, or his house." 

"Gross. Nothing on this creep?" 

"Nothing. Everything about Wires and Buttons screams shady, though. We could probably get more answers there." 

"Or get our legs broken." 

"True." 

"Hm. And how is this related to this robbery?" 

"I don't think it's a robbery, sir. The perp wasn't carrying a bag. His face wasn't covered - though we didn't catch it on any cameras - and they didn't even touch the register." 

"That's it?" 

"Also, Lois Mulch, Decard's daughter, said the guy kept asking where Robotnik was."

"You could've said that first, you kook." 

Miles blushed, "Sorry. Forgot." 

"Hm. Right, first we catch the guy, then we send more officers to W&B." Knuckles peered at the blueprints more closely. "No storage room cameras. Do you think that's where he's hiding? Possibly holding up Sonic?" 

"Most likely. He hasn't been spotted leaving the premises, and Sonic's been gone a while." 

"... Send two officers in, armed. Get the guy - and Sonic, if he's still standing." 

***

Sonic wasn't standing. Not fully, anyway. He was bent double, his face pressed into the wall, trying hard not to make too much noise as Shadow's hot member slid slowly in and out of his hole. His cock was leaking between his legs, but Shadow had his arms pinned behind him so he couldn't touch himself. Every part of his body was burning and it was all he could do not to collapse onto the floor right then and there. 

"Oh, fuck fuck  _ fuck, _ " Sonic groaned and pushed back to meet Shadow's thrust. He was rewarded with a sharp smack on his ass. He cried out, his knees almost giving away in pleasure, his eyes watering. 

"That's it, baby; take my cock," Shadow panted above him, leaning over to plant kisses and bites on Sonic's back and neck. "Do you like that? Like it when I fuck you just how you like it?"

"Yes, yes, Shadow, yes," he stuttered out, pleasure making his mind muddy. The obscene squelch of Shadow pushing into him and the feeling of being so deliciously full after  _ so damn long _ was getting to him. He was already so close… 

Shadow grunted and started to move faster, dragging over Sonic's sweet spot with every fevered thrust of his hips. Sonic couldn't hold it in any longer, hardly held back a scream as his orgasm overcame him, rushing over him like a white-hot wave. "Oh god!" Thick white streams of cum painted the floor at his feet, but the waves didn't relent until Shadow pulled out and with a hissed curse came all over Sonic's ass and back. 

"Shit…" Sonic sank to the floor, Shadow having released his arms. Shadow was right behind him, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He'd forgotten he could be like this: tender and so loving. It pulled at his chest and made him want again. More of this. More of him. 

But he couldn't have him. Because he was a wanted criminal. 

"Oh, shit." Sonic said, the realization hitting him like a bag of bricks. "Ugh!" he struggled to his feet, Shadow looking content and sated behind him. 

"Sonic," he said, a lazy, sexy drawl that Sonic had no time for right then, "we have to talk." 

"No talk," Sonic said, pulling up his pants and ignore the twinge in his dick from the spine-tingling soreness in his ass. "We gotta go. Fast." 

Realisation dawned in Shadow's eyes. "Changed your mind?" 

"Something like that. But it's not going to be the same this time, capisce?" 

"I can already see that," Shadow pulled up his jeans too - he'd forgone boxers - and buckled his belt. "I… I'm…"

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts. You don't have to say it; I forgive you…for now." 

"You still don't understand the urgency of my situation." 

"You can tell me on the way. The full story this time, okay?" Sonic gave him a fleeting smile, which Shadow returned. 

"Where to next?" Sonic asked, holding onto Shadow's waist the way he always did before speeding off together. 

"Sin City." 

And they were off. 

***

The blue streak leaving the storage room knocked right into the two officers staged outside the door, preparing to break it down. They'd heard noises first, then two voices. They'd been afraid the target was torturing Sonic, but were bowled over by him instead. 

"DC Knuckles!" crackled Knuckles's radio. 

"What is it? Can you see them?" 

"No, they escaped. The target took Sonic with him…or rather, Sonic took the target with him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He knocked us over as we were about to bust in. And there's evidence of um…sexual activity on the floor. Relatively fresh." 

"What? Are you speaking words to me, because I don't understand." 

"I think you need to see the scene, detective." 

* 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 06.07.2020 - made it less OOC,, I hope lol

"Wait, this is it. Stop round here." 

Sonic could scarcely hear the sound of Shadow's voice over the wind whistling around his ears, but he nodded his assent against Shadow's chest and screeched to a stop at an abandoned storefront. 

Shadow disentangled himself from Sonic's arms but remained holding his hands, wanting to keep touching him in any way possible. The run here was in no way sexy, but Sonic's steady breathing and intent gaze on the road ahead had been. He was so different from the kid he'd fallen for two years ago; but his wants were the same: danger, adrenaline, speed. He craved it. Probably didn't notice he was doing it either; pissing off some very powerful people, dating a known assassin, getting a job with the police and ditching that job for a life on the run. He had about zero self-preservation skills, and that was part of his charm. 

Shadow looked up at the darkened husk of a building, left derelict after a fire some decades ago. Plants attempted to crawl up the unforgiving walls, but cigarette butts, broken bottles and other assorted trash impeded their progress. 

"Here we are - home sweet hovel." 

Sonic scoffed and regarded the building with his head cocked sideways, a hand on his hip. "What happened to the townhouse?"

"I was…evicted." More like thrown out on his ass by three buff mice anthros with guns, but that was semantics. "Landlord let me live here rent-free as long as I don't disturb the roaches." 

Sonic snorted and squeezed Shadow's hand. "When did you get a sense of humor?" 

"When this funny business started. Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything." 

Sonic gazed at him sceptically. 

"And I mean  _ everything _ . I promise." 

A weird look came over Sonic's face for only a second before his amiable but wary smile returned, turning his aura golden. 

"Okay, I believe you." 

***

"You're joking, right? This is all some sick fucking joke, right?" 

"I'm afraid not, Knux," said Sally the Chipmunk, the DNA specialist. "It looks like Sonic had been in a previous relationship with the target, who, from the Mulchs' descriptive accounts, is Shadow the Hedgehog, a notorious hitman with a connection to several cases of murder, gang-related violence and assault. "

"You're fucking shitting me, " Knuckles had to sit down. What he'd seen in the storage room he'd hoped had been the guys' idea of a bad joke. Or a hallucination. But the DNA tests proved the semen, sweat and scratch marks on the doors belonged to Olgilvie Maurice Wentworth Hedgehog. So, Sonic; and another set belonging to a previously unidentified hedgehog, now known to be Kyukyoku Seimei-tai. So, Shadow. 

"Goddamn, goddamn, god _ damn _ ! What the  _ hell _ am I supposed to tell Chief? The anthro he hired on my suggestion has become a defector? He's fucking the number one guy on our hitlist - who we didn't even know was there - and they escaped like goddamn Bonnie and Clyde after shooting up a gun store?"

" Sir, please calm down," Sally said, unperturbed by his outburst.

"Calm down? Are you mad? Or maybe you're the worst sort of sociopath; do you not see the deep shit the firm is in?" 

"Ahem," came a voice from the lab door. There stood Shirogane Fujosuru AKA Silver, Chief Inspector. His silver fur borderline glowed under the strip lighting, paired with his electric blue eyes, he looked like some sort of powerful spirit come back in anthro form. His all-black ensemble made it look like he was either coming or going to a wake, and at this point Knuckles hoped it was his. 

"Damn, I mean - good evening, Chief." Knuckles stuttered and rose to his feet, flushing. 

"Evening, Silver," Sally said, a slight smug. Knuckles glared at her. 

"Evening. Inspector, you failed to update me on the deep shit the firm was in. Care to elaborate?" His voice was deep and sonorous, dangerous and sharp like the blade of a katanga.

"Er, well," Knuckles grew a pair long enough to explain. "We have a defector. Sonic. Apparently he was…in a, er, romantic relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog - the hitman." 

Silver's eyes sharpened. "I know who Shadow the Hedgehog is. I think you might recall I've had a fight with him before? It's ancient history, though. This is the Sonic you recommended, right?" 

Knuckles grew an even deeper shade of red to match his hair. "Um, yes. It is. I'm…so sorry." 

"Don't be. Not your fault. And it's demoralising to see a grown man grovel. You are on their scent, right?" 

"Yes, sir. We saw them clear as day, heading south to Sin City." 

"Good," Silver fingered the silver chain hanging around his neck with a shiny pendant in the shape of a curling flame. "See me later, Inspector, as soon as you can get away." 

"Yes, Chief." He shot a glare at Sally before slumping back into his chair, his head in his hands. "Good grief, he's going to flay me." 

"No, he likes you too much. But I don't know, obviously, I'm too much of a sociopath." 

"... Sorry about that. Just…stressed, I guess. And he was doing so good, too, you know? And we spent all that money on him…" 

"Sonic?" 

"Who else?" 

"To be completely honest with you, I didn't know him long, but he doesn't seem like the type of person to just up and leave like that." 

"You definitely haven't known him long then. I've seen him leave the city for a chilli dog in the middle of the morning because he saw an ad on  _ someone else's _ phone screen." 

"Dang, that's serious." 

Knuckles sighed and ran a hand through his already tangled up hair. "I should've known something like this would happen…why wasn't I thinking?" 

"You're on like three cases at once, give yourself a break." Sally checked her watch. "It's getting late. I have to be home by ten. See you tomorrow, then?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Sal." 

"Don't forget to ogle the Chief for me when you see him!" 

"Asshole, " he muttered fondly to her retreating back. 

***

Sonic didn't regret a thing. He was riding Shadow, facing him, their bare chests touching, breaths mingling, on his creaky iron bed above the burnt out store. Sonic had no qualms about being the loud bottom bitch Shadow always loved, riding Shadow's cock like he was made for it; and from the way he accommodated Shadow's girth it was almost like he was. 

"Oh, fuck, Shadow! I'm - I'm gonna cum!" Sonic was stroking himself so fast his hand was a blur over his dick. He arched his back, exposing his beautiful bare neck to Shadow, where the bites left from their earlier coupling were starting to purple. 

"Yeah, come on my cock,"Shadow groaned into his chest, and jerked his hips up to meet Sonic's. Sonic let out a high keen and came, splattering thick fluid on Shadow's chest, sticking to his fur. The sight made Shadow's loins tighten and he finished with a gasp, gripping Sonic's waist hard enough to bruise. 

"Oh, fuck, baby, you're so good to me," Shadow mumbled into Sonic's chest. "He was softening inside Sonic, listening to his partner's heavy breaths and pattering heartbeat."I missed you." 

Those words were like ice water over Sonic's head. He stiffened before pushing Shadow away and standing, hissing as Shadow was pulled out from him. He quickly tugged on his jeans and searched the room for his sweater. There wasn't really much to search - a bed, a dresser, a desk with a laptop spouting code at them, it's green glow the only light in the room minus the city lights outside leaking onto the blackened cream walls, and a closet Shadow had told him was full of arms. 

"Baby," Shadow tried, his voice husky and slightly tinged with annoyance. 

"What? Want to tell me you'll never leave me? You'll love me forever? You care about me?" He turned around, his green eyes flashing. "Bullshit!" 

"Sonic, don't do this. Didn't I tell you everything?" 

"I shouldn't 'do this'? Do what? Doubt you? The last time I heard that, I got a bullet in my back! Or did you forget?" Sonic showed off the starburst scar that exploded just under his ribcage. "Why should I believe you now, when you left me to die two years ago? God, what was I thinking…?" He said the last part mostly to himself, and scanned the floor. He spotted his turtleneck peeking out from under the bed and grabbed it, pulling it on wordlessly. 

" _ Sonic… _ " 

"Don't fucking  _ 'Sonic' _ me!" He whirled on Shadow, still nude, not bothering to cover up his nakedness. Sonic felt hot and cold all over, it was like he was sick. He did feel sick, lovesick and torn in two. "You lie to me, push my buttons, keep things from me, use me as your...taxi or whatever, your…your sex toy!"

"That's not true." 

"How is it not true?" 

"You enjoy it just as much as I do. Wait," he said, holding up a hand to stop Sonic from objecting, "all that other stuff - I have my reasons. It's too dangerous, the stuff they have me do… I can't put you in that type of situation. And the 'leaving you to die'? I never would've left you if I had the choice. I was…waylaid." 

"By who? Robotnik?" 

"Exactly, Robotnik." Shadow stood and pulled Sonic's body closer to his, but Sonic stopped short of them touching. He looked dead into Sonic's eyes, desperate. "Please. You have to believe me. You have to help me." 

Sonic huffed and his shoulders sunk. "I'll…think about it." He wrenched his eyes from Shadow's and pulled away from his touch. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the desk chair, he said without looking back, "And I'll think about…the other stuff you told me. Maybe… I can be of more use this time." 

***

Knuckles gave the door a tentative knock. 

"Come in," came Silver's voice fork within. He looked once again at the plaque that said 'Chief Inspector Dr Shirogane Fujosuru' in black on gold. He'd never envy Silver's position. 

As expected, when Knuckles slowly pushed the heavy door open, there sat Silver, a figure in black amongst all his soft, feminine white furniture, framed by a window overlooking the Northside, 'his domain', as the others called it. He was rubbing his eyes and slumping onto his glass desk, resting on his elbows. 

He looked up and gave Knuckles a sleepy smile. "Inspector, I was waiting on you." 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sir." Knuckles waved a sheaf of papers, "I've compiled a complete report and put in a request for Sonic to be removed from the employee database by tomorrow early morning." 

"Thank you, but I would've gotten to that." 

"It was really no problem, sir." 

"Come, sit." There were two white leather chairs before his desk and Knuckles sat down lightly on one, well aware that his muscle mass might have made it difficult to leave the chair were he to relax. 

"Tell me, Knuckles," Silver laced his fingers together and placed them on his lips, leaning forward in his chair. The office was dim, and back-lit as he was, he looked like the last thing you might see before spirited away by a spectre. "How did you meet Olgilvie?" 

"Ol-...? Oh, you mean Sonic? Well, its actually a really long story…" 

"I'm all ears." 

"I'll shorten it for you then, sir." 

Silver hummed and closed his eyes. 

"Um, it started when I was doing a bodyguard job for some aristocratic bats. They've moved away to Brightlyn, now, and I haven't heard of them since, but back then they were pretty famous. Or, infamous. 

"They found me when I'd just lost my job at this nightclub, Night Wood. I was kind of bummed and decided to slink around, you know, turning tricks, he he. Um. I saw this bat lady come out of a stretch limo. She was kind of tall and had these huge breasts basically popping out of her jumpsuit, I mean, miaow! Heh." A corner of Silvers lip quirked at that. "She had a shit ton of make-up on and seemed to, like, hover over the ground. I went up to her and told her she looked lovely, but this side of town can be dangerous at night. She said she'd manage. I asked her if she needed a bodyguard, cause I used to be one but just got fired. 

"'You must not be very good, then,' she said to me and I felt kinda kicked, but she smiled and said she didn't need protecting, but something of hers did." 

Knuckles paused. He'd been so caught up in the story, he hadn't noticed Silver standing up and going around the desk until the Chief was right behind him, his hand on Knuckles shoulders. 

"Relax, I'm just getting the blood flow back to my legs. Continue." 

"Uhn, okay. She said her family had owned some precious gems for generations and they'd been in her bloodline since the beginning of time. She said that one of the most precious gems in her collection - she called it the Chaos Emerald - needed to be protected at all costs; even at the cost of my life. 

"Well I didn't know what she was talking about, thought she had a screw loose or something, and denied her. She told me she'd pay me this ludicrous amount of money per hour for it, and I said yes." 

Silver had started to slowly massage Knuckles' shoulders, working his fingers deep into the knots in the inspectors neck. 

"Uhn, Chief?" Knuckles sounded unsure, but didn't turn around, and his eyes fluttered close when Silver worked into a particularly tight knot. 

"Keep going. I'm listening." Silver said right into Knuckles' ear, a wisp of wind that made him shiver. 

"Yeah, okay," Knuckles didn't know why he was whispering, but he felt the mood called for it. "Um, I, I took the job and she said I would, I would start the next day…" 

"Mm-hm?" 

"Uh, the next day I showed up their, um, castle place, and they showed, showed me to the atti-mm, fuck," Knuckles groaned and melted into Silver's magic touch. 

"What's that you said?" 

"I, I uh, oh, Chief, that feels so good," Knuckles let out a breathy moan, "mmohmygod…" 

"Want me to continue?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Yes, please, who?" 

"Please,  _ sir _ ." 

"That's a good boy," Silver murmure next to Knuckles ear and moved to where Knuckles could see him. He was smiling and looking less tired now, or blank as Knuckles saw him, fantasised about him… 

"Chief…?" 

"Take off your shirt and lay down on my couch, dear. I'll loosen you up better there," he said, practically licking his chops as he eyed Knuckles hungrily. "And you can continue to tell me your story. That alright with you?" 

"Oh, yes, sir." 

***

"Sonic?" Sally Acorn looked mildly shocked, before she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Back already? What happened to your felon boyfriend?" 

Sonic was on her doorstep, looking tired with his usually neat hair flying in all directions and shadows on his face. He nervously scratched his cheek. 

"Nothing. Look, can I come in? I'll explain everything, I swear." 

"Hm. Fine. You have ten minutes before I call Knux." 

Sonic gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks so much, Sal." 

Ten minutes later they were on the couch in Sally's very rustic South-inspired home, her face frozen in disbelief and Sonic staring into his mug of untouched coffee. 

"You're clowning." 

"That's what he told me," Sonic said, exasperated. "Straight out of a movie, right?" 

"Wait, let me see if I have this right: Shadow worked for the government, went undercover as one of Dr Robotnik's lackeys to discover his true dealings, got caught up in it, defected, became a notorious assassin, killed his  _ daughter _ , got thrown out by Robotnik - and this was when he was with you - the good doctor messed him up, his name is dirt on the streets, and now Robotnik is in hiding and he wants revenge?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You're taking this so well, Sal. "

"This is my confused face, actually. So, you only *pretended* to run away with Shadow? But you're helping him anyways?" 

"Yeah… I know, I sound like the confused one - and I am. I don't know what to do, everything is just…" 

"Just…? Happening too fast?" Sally chuckled, "That's your area of expertise, remember? I think you can handle it. I'll give Knuckles the details; your employment will probably be 'terminated' to the public, and you'll be all over the Wanted list with your lover, but he'll probably be ecstatic you didn't actually defect."

"I wouldn't dream of it…he gave up on me that easy? "

"... Everyone knows you tend to be a bit…impulsive."

"How?"

"Going off on a whim? Coming here? I could've just called the police and you'd be behind bars." 

"... Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Sally let out an exhausted sigh, "This is really not my job… I'll call Knux, give him the deets. You alright for a few minutes?" 

Sonic smirked, "So you're not kicking me out?" 

"Shut up, I just don't have the energy right now. It's the middle of the night - couldn't you have betrayed him in the morning?" 

"Not really 'betrayed', per se…" 

"Whatever." 

***

The phone rang in Knuckles' pocket and Silver fished it out of the inspector's crumpled trousers. "It's from Mrs Acorn. Shall I answer?" 

Knuckles was gazing at the ceiling and the soft muted light from the corners. He felt so relaxed for the first time in ages, never mind that he was naked on the chief's couch, breathing his sweet, fragile scent of jasmine and vanilla. 

" Mm. " Knuckles murmured while Silver rubbed soothing circles in his lower back. He felt like putty in the chief's hands, ready to do anything Silver asked. 

"You relax, dear, and I'll get this for you." Silver's palm left him, and he huffed sadly, missing his warm touch. "I'll be only a second." 

Silver had been surprised at how easily the buff redhead had submitted - it was almost automatic. He wanted to know more, wanted to explore Knuckles' body, wanted to do things with him he hadn't done with another in a long time. He touched the pendant resting on his shirt fondly, remembering. 

He pressed 'answer', but didn't speak. 

"Knuckles? There's been a strange development." 

"Mrs Acorn. I didn't realise you were in this unit." 

There was a stunned silence. Then, "Mr Fujosuru, I'm so sorry, but I didn't intend to be involved. You see--" 

"What's the development?" He cut her off. 

"... Sonic the Hedgehog has come back, sir. He claims his flight was part of his plan to get Shadow on his good side. We have the same goal: catch Dr Robotnik. He's put himself in the position of a sort of double-agent for Shadow and the firm. "

"He came to meet you? Strange…fine. His termination will be reviewed. He has full authority to two-time. But, tell him this: his lover will be arrested regardless, so it'll be best not to 'recatch' any feelings." 

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir." 

"Goodnight, Mrs Acorn." 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god we're going in


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spice here im afraid :/
> 
> Edit 06.07.2020 - basic stuff,, made it less OOC and tweaked the story

"I think…you've got it upside down." 

"What? No, that's Green Hill Zone, and that's…um…" 

"Northside. Northside is in the  _ south _ . You've got it upside down." 

"Sorry." 

"Whatever, man," Espio said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where the fuck are we, first, then figure out where we're going." 

"Why can't you do it?" Victor squeezed the map in his hands, looking beseeching at Espio. Espio gave him a flat look. "So, no, then?" 

"No. Find Sin City." 

Victor huffed, "Fine." He reopened the map, squinting down at it in the lowlight. They were stationed outside Cosmic Bitters, a bar with the entrance hidden in a darkened alleyway, where stray cats hissed angrily at their presence and a couple of anthros were one layer of clothing away from fucking on the wall beside the crooked sign. "It's just that this place is so damn confusing…some of the roads don't even go anywhere." 

Espio glared at Victor's idiocy - of course they didn't go anywhere, it was a  _ section _ of a map - and spied him with his tongue half-out in concentration, looking determinedly at the names of places, his lips moving slightly around the unfamiliar names. He didn't want to feel fond for such a chronic idiot, but he did, so that's why he didn't do the job on his own. 

They did it all, robberies, muggings, general disturbing of the peace, pretty well…when they weren't fucking around with fire, or kissing, or watching Animal Planet. 

At least they weren't shagging - that counted for something, right? 

And this last job required zero distractions. A very powerful person wanted Dr Robotnik off the face of the Earth, and wanted them to do it; at least, kind of. He wanted them to get as close to him as possible, and fuck shit up as they went. It would be amazing to watch the foundations of Wires and Buttons crumble, the code corrupted. If Robotnik couldn't trust his most desperate lackeys, who, then, can he trust? 

Espio smiled at the prospect. Chaos at its finest. 

"Aha! Found it," Victor placed his claw-like nails on a spot on the map, "Sin City, right in the middle of Metro." 

"Thank god, okay, let's go. I need to get out of this hellbound country." 

***

Shadow looked out at the street scene below him, desolate and empty. Sin City didn't run in the daytime, but rustled, like any place full of nocturnal animals, they only started to run and hunt when the sun died. 

Shadow's untouched cigarette burnt out in his fingers and he watched the ash fall to the ground,unobserved by anyone but him, alone floating above ground. 

"Hey!" He was snapped out of his reverie by a call from below, and he looked to see Sonic waving, his shit-eating grin back in place. "I finished thinking about it!" 

Shadow didn't want to feel hopeful. After all this time, and what Sonic suffered, could the blue hedgehog really accept Shadow back into his life? Sonic was a paradox, a puzzle which he thought he'd never solve. Everything he did seemed on a whim, but had so much thought behind it. Could he love Shadow again? Could Shadow let himself be vulnerable again? 

"What's the verdict, faker?" 

"I missed you, too!" 

"Thought so." He said the last part to himself, though his heart was thumping hard in his chest. He flew down the stairs and waited at the door. They eyed each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. 

"Well," Sonic started, "I came all the way here, so you have to hug me first." 

"My house, my rules." 

"It's hardly a house," but Sonic was already rushing forward to hug and kiss Shadow on his face and neck. "I missed you," he whispered into the dark hedgehog's fur. 

"It's not even been a night." 

"That's enough. Let's not do it again." 

Shadow squeezed Sonic harder, content to never let go. 

***

"Wha' happen?" Knuckles woke up groggy in a dimly lit room. It took him a second to realise he was still in Silver's office - the lights had just been turned off. He was sitting on his legs on the floor, his head resting in Silver's lap. 

"Awake, dear?" Silver stroked his red hair back away from his face. "You look better." 

"I feel better," Knuckles said, hesitant to stand. He braced his arms on either side of Silver's thighs and pushed himself to his feet. His muscles were so relaxed and his brain still half-asleep that he swayed when he stood. Silver was immediately up and steadying him. 

"Okay, dear?" 

"I feel drunk…" Silver placed his hands on Knuckles cheeks. "What…Oh! Oh, my god, damn, Chief! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"To...what?" Silver smiled playfully, cupping Knuckles' bewildered face. "Let me touch you? Sink?" He chuckled lightly, bringing his face and sweet jasmine scent closer to Knuckles' senses, leaving him feeling fuzzy and caught-off-guard. "I'm the one who should apologise, for taking advantage of you." 

"Huh? Chief, I…have to admit, I enjoyed every second, uh, sir," he blushed profusely, stammering, "maybe, we could...do it again? Sometime? Sir?" 

Silver smiled, wrapping his arms around Knuckles bare hips, and pulling him closer, planting a loving kiss on his lips, and nipping lightly on his lower lip. "I'd love to, Inspector." 

The phone buzzed in Knuckles discarded bottoms. "Er, I should…" 

"I'll get it," Silver said, unwinding his arms from Knuckles' waist. He deftly manoeuvred Knuckles onto the couch - still nude, cutely attempting to cover himself up with a feathered cushion - and answered the phone for the second time. 

"Inspector Knuckles? Good morning, this is Inspector Miles Prower; I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but I called to request confirmation of Sonic the Hedgehog's termination. Is it true?" 

"This is Chief Inspector Shirogane Fujosuru - can I ask why you are requesting this information?" 

There was silence on the other end. "Prower?" 

"Yes, sir! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't realise I'd called the wrong number!" 

"This is the correct number. Answer the question, Prower." 

"Uh, well, sir, it  _ is _ related to the ongoing search for Shadow the Hedgehog and separate one of Dr Robotnik. I understand that Shadow was seen escaping with Sonic, but he's back, now. Is the termination still necessary?" 

"Hm. Yes, and no. It's necessary for the public to believe that he has been terminated, and is Wanted. But, he is an integral part of the search for Dr Robotnik. So, no. He'll still be around, do the same job, get the same perks - but we'll just have to assume he's in cahoots with Shadow."

"How is that good for the unit, sir? He's a known double-agent, but how can we be sure he's on our side? What with him being in a romantic relationship with the person we're persecuting. I know I'm contradicting myself, but his position is a bit…confusing…"

"Don't worry about that, Prower. Your job is to ensure our officers are always in the right place at the right time and have the right papers. You needn't worry about Sonic." 

"But, that's my job…" 

"Look at it this way: if he's on our side, we get the good doctor quick and easy, due to his association with Shadow. If he's not on our side, we know where he is at all times. We get at least one criminal, two if we play our cards right. Do you understand me? Whether or not he's on our side is inconsequential: Metro will be safer regardless. And that's  _ everyone's _ job."

"...Yes, sir."

"Right. And, good morning to you, too." 

"Er, sir? Can I ask why you have Inspector Knuckle's cell?" 

"You can ask," he said playfully, looking over at Knuckles, who'd been listening to one side of the conversation with interest, his head clocked sideways like a puppy. He turned pink when Silver caught his eyes. "but, I'll never tell."

***

"Sonic," Shadow said from the iron bed, staring out at the dark shapes cast out by the rays of light behind derelict buildings and broken streetlights. "Why did you come back?" 

Sonic looked up from the map he was perusing on his phone. He was trying to determine the fastest route to Wires And Buttons without coming across any known hot-spots of police activity. "What do you mean? I already told you." 

"You…feel the same way for me that I feel for you? Since when? Did it stop, then start again?" 

Sonic turned around, safe in the knowledge that Shadow didn't know of Sonic's deception, and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him…for now. "I don't think that's how it works, Shadow. I think…I think it just, sort of, slept. I knew they were there, my feelings for you, but I didn't want to think about them, if you get that. But, now, I accept them. And I accept you. It wasn't easy, after everything, but I want to be with you." Sonic smiled, throwing a hooded look over his shoulder, "Is that okay with you? Me liking you? Like, like-liking you?"

"Shut up," Shadow growled, but he was smiling at the skyscape, and some familiar stranger of a feeling fluttered in Sonic's chest. He pressed it down with a vengeance. 

***

Cream placed the last frosted cupcake on the counter of her little sweet shop, smiling at the rainbow sprinkles. She adjusted it so the prettiest side would get shown and turned to get the rest of its siblings off the rack. Before she had fully turned, though, she saw something flash by the window. She whipped around, her heart racing, eyes frantic. She knew she lived in one of the more "excited" parts of Metro, and the difference between fireworks and gunshots, LEDs on cars and police lights. 

She tentatively went over to the window, peeking out like a stranger, or a tourist. There was a blue hedgehog on the sidewalk, not exactly blending in with the light foot traffic. He was on the phone, and he looked a little agitated - he kept running his hands through his hair and tapping his boot. She watched him for a little while, trying to place where she'd seen that hair and those sparkling green eyes before. 

When it hit her, she calmly went over to the phone and called the police. 

***

Cream was sat on a hard blue chair behind a very square desk that almost reached her chin. Inspector Miles Prower sat opposite her, squinting at something behind her, on one of the four bare walls of the questioning room. They were both waiting. As Miles pretended not to be looking at her, he studied her round face, pale skin and brown floppy ears like pigtails. Her eyes glistened too, so he switched his gaze back to her face and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"He'll be in any minute, now." 

"I don't know why I have to do this." 

"It's a very sensitive matter, madam, I'm sure you understand."

She gave a heavy sigh, "All I know is I saw this hedgehog on the news, then I saw him on the street. I called the police. Why am I being  _ held _ ?" 

"We need the address and time of this encounter." 

"You could've asked me over the phone. Matter of fact, you needn't ask me at all! You know the address, it's right outside my shop. You know the time, it's the time I called you!" 

"Ma'am, please calm down. We just need to ask you a few questions." 

"Am I under arrest?" 

"No, but you are being held until further notice. It'll only take a few minutes." 

Tikal arrived finally, looking flustered. "Sorry, sorry, traffic.

"Let's start. My name is Inspector Tikal Mbole, I'm Inspector Prower's partner. We just need to ask you a few small questions. Do you understand?" 

Cream was looking at her nails that needed doing. "Yes." 

"Alright. So, today, at around 10 a.m., you saw an individual whom you believed to be Wanted outside your shop, is that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"What did this individual look like?" 

"Well, he was a blue hedgehog, green eyes, grey gloves, black bomber jacket, black turtleneck, blue jeans, black boots. He was on the phone." 

"Did anything look suspicious about him to you?" 

"No, except the fact that his face was all over the news. Him and one other guy; I'm not very good at names." 

"Do you know what this other man looked like?" 

"You know… "

"Please answer the question." 

"Well, since you don't know, he was very dark, had red streaks in his hair, red eyes, evil-looking, you know?" 

"Sure. Was he there when you saw the blue hedgehog?" 

"No." 

"Alright. Did this hedgehog attempt to get into your shop?" 

"No, he was just standing there, on the phone. Then he hung up, looking very annoyed, and jogged off." 

"... Jogged?" 

"Yup, very carefree like, though he still looked murderous." Her eyes were blown wide with worry, "That's what he is, right? A murderer? I saw it on the TV…" 

"Thank you, Ms Cream," Miles interrupted. "You've been very helpful and cooperative. I'll see you out."

*

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright alright let's get it spicy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are onto something.

The sunset over Metro City was more captivating than usual. Or, alternatively, Rouge was feeling extremely introspective, and gazing at a fixed point helped her think - it was just a coincidence that the fixed point looked like what angels' singing probably sounded like. 

She was in her thirty-third floor condo, looking out through a wall made of glass. She'd done so much shit to get here, so much time spent on her knees, figuratively and literally, and she wasn't going to let some coyote in a crumpled seersucker suit ruin it for her. 

"Madame Rouge?" the coyote said, a leery smile on his ugly mustachioed face. "What do you think?" 

"I think you need to leave." She said this without turning around. "Close the door behind you, please." 

"Ah, but I don't think so, Madame. I believe you  _ want _ this opportunity, after everything I have just presented you with." He had 'presented' her with a series of photographs from a long time ago, from and age where she still wore hooker-blue eyeshadow and plum lipstick, when she fucked around with her family's money and made bad investments, when she still messed with the wrong people, trusting in her family's notoriety. From when she was a dumb bitch, in general. "I might even say you  _ want _ it." 

"Like a fish needs air." 

He laughed like she'd just made a very funny quip. "Nice, nice…so, yes?" 

She turned to face him, her blue eyes like glaciers. "I'm afraid in English, no means no. Unless I was speaking in fucking Simlish, then I'll repeat it for you. No. Release them, I don't give a fuck." 

Antoine D'Coolette sighed and withdrew the incriminating cards back into his jacket pocket. " _ Mon amie _ , Madame Rouge, I think we are having, er, difference of opinions, as you say. I do not want this to hinder our relationship." 

"That's not the word, one. Two, what fucking relationship? I have no business with the likes of you. Those photos could be faked, you haven't even let me scrutinise them." 

"Scru--...?" His smile dulled a bit. 

"I don't know who you are. Everything about you screams phony. I don't care who you work for, next time I see one of your gang of miscreants on my side of town I'll run you over with no remorse, got it?"

"Madame, please, be reasonable. Just two jobs, and this-" Antoine waved the laminated Polaroids in the air, "-never gets out. As someone in your position, you understand image is very important, yes? You wouldn't want to ruin it." 

"Get. Out. Or I'm calling security." 

"Speaking of," Antoine said, as if they were having an amicable conversation, "that security guard you employed some years ago, you know he is now in the police force? Eh, but of course you knew. You helped him get there, didn't you?"

Rouge turned red, her fists clenched and trembling at her sides. "I don't-" 

"What actually happened to that one Chaos Emerald?" 

"Are you a leech or a fucking reporter? Decide on your way out. I'm already dialling," She'd pulled out her cell from her fashionable white pantsuit, her face fuming. "I'm giving you two seconds." 

"That's really all it takes, isn't it?" Antoine said, before turning on the heel of his tacky blue shoes and sauntering out of the condo, like a man who'd already won.

It was dusky outside, and Rouge the evening was starting to look less and less magical. 

***

Espio thought the evening was starting to look more and more promising. 

He was on his fifth shot, well on his way to being shit faced, but just conscious. He looked out over the tavern he and Vector had been conversing outside on their first night here. The night was young, but so was Espio and he so badly wanted to get drunk after the scene he'd witnessed not one hour ago. 

Vector on the bed of their shared stuffy hotel room, his head leaned back, eyes closed, lips parted, while some fucking hussy went down on him like the rapture was fucking tomorrow. Hot burning jealousy had consumed him like a wave, but he hadn't spoken, just slammed the door on his way out so they'd know he'd seen. 

After everything, goddamn him. He signalled the waiter to get him another round. Instead of heading to the bar, the waiter came over and stage-whispered, "I'm legally required to tell you to slow down, but you can ignore me if you like." then smiled. He had a nice smile, very warm and even, and he smelled not like spirits, but cinnamon and herb butter. 

"Wanna fuck?" Espio slurred at him, gazing deeply into those arresting eyes. The waiter looked struck dumb for a second before straightening up and laughing heartily. 

"I'm sorry, but you're a bit smashed for my tastes. When you're sober, maybe." He scribbled on his jotter and tore off the paper for Espio. "Call me if you wake up tomorrow. Same order?" 

"Uh, yeah." Take that, Vector. He looked into the empty shot glass, sad and lonely on the sticky tabletop. Besides the earliness of the evening, the bar was dark, smoky and crowded, and he saw it would only get darker and more congested. He felt tired,sick and slightly hollow. 

The image of the bar before him kept swaying in an annoying manner, and the act of keeping his eyes open was seeming more and more Herculean. He didn't want to get knocked out, he wanted quiet, peace, from the raging fire burning in his chest. He  _ wanted  _ so badly it pained him. The bottom of his glass looked back at him. Everything always went to shit.

***

“Do you have anything resembling a plan? Because I need to give a report by yesterday.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, is my difficulty being a two-face disturbing you?” Sonic stared irritably at the skyline. It was getting dark, been a week, and Sonic still had no idea  _ what  _ Shadow was even  _ trying _ to do, besides get close enough to throttle Robotnik. And how he was going to get out of it unscathed. “Look, Knuckles, you gotta get me some info on this guy, 'cause to be honest with you, I'm not even sure he exists.”

“Oh, he exists, alright. Larger than life. We have some informants, the usual thugs, and even  _ they  _ don't want to spill the beans on this guy. Scared as hell.”

“Of what?”

“Oh, I dunno, the threat of long and painful death?”

“Death shmeth, you gotta be worse than their fears. Call the CIA, get one of their best interrogation guys to spice things up a lil.”

“First of all, that's not how it works what the fuck; second of all, it's not that serious, since you're on it  _ right _ ?”

“I can't be  _ on  _ shit if I don't know what I'm looking for!”

“Ask your boyfriend. Tell him to quit stalling.”

“It's a pretty delicate operation, we need time.”

“What exactly is your plan?”

“Go wherever he is, get everything he’s got, kill him, go to W&B, get everything there, get out. There's probably a better way, but I haven't thought of it yet.”

“You'll figger it out.”

“Would help if  _ somebody _ knew where he flew off to.”

“You do your part and I'll do mine, 'kay? Call me when you have something.”

“And to you as well.”

***

“Do you think I'm stupid?”

Sonic froze when he entered their now-shared apartment. Some of Sonic's stuff had mysteriously moved itself in and stayed, like it had been there the whole time but no one noticed. Shadow wasn't looking at him, but rather, a crooked Nirvana poster, new. He was stood in front of the window, his face shadowed by backlight. 

“Uh, 'scuse me?” Sonic said not-so-certainly, the cold fingers of panic starting at his feet and making their way up his legs.

“You heard me.” Shadow finally turned to face him, and the only thing Sonic could make out of his face were his eyes, glowing alight with something less anger and more glistening betrayal. “Who were you talking to? Who have you  _ been _ talking to?”

Sonic attempted to adopt a calm stance, careful not to let his nervousness show, but he could feel his fingers start to tremble. He clenched his fists. “Nobody. Nobody important, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah?” Shadow smirked, but his eyes didn't change. He slowly put one foot in front of the other until he got right into Sonic's personal space, the air heavier and heavier with each measured step. “And you had to go all the way across town to do it?”

Sonic's breaths were coming quicker, but he couldn't hear them over the pounding in his ears. “I needed some air - space.”

“Space? You want space, Sonic? I thought you were all over me, the way you couldn't keep your hands off me, but suddenly you want  _ space _ ?”

“What the fuck, Shad--”

Shadow clamped a hand over Sonic's mouth, coming within an inch of the other hedgehogs face. “Lie to me again and I swear, you'll regret it with your last dying breath.” The air was charged but ice-cold. Sonic was frozen even after Shadow backed off, the malice in his eyes burning with ferocity. “I know everything I need to know about you, Sonic. If need be, I'll learn more. I have my ways. Don't ever let me find you  _ indecisive _ .”

He stormed off, away from Sonic, down the stairs. Sonic focused on the clomping of his heavy boots until they left the building. Only then did he let himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! i literally don't know what day it is
> 
> Edit 06.07.2020


	5. Chapter 4: Snake (Lopi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going somewhere and things are getting Complicated™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT'S BEEN LONG please see end notes forr explanation, I'm so sorry
> 
> EDIT 04.07.2020 - I CHANGED SOME THINGS, EDITED IT to make it make sense,,
> 
> 06.07.2020 - back at it again with the major edits uwu

Shadow stepped out into the rain. It always had to rain when he was feeling shittiest, didn’t it?

He stumbled in the Cosmic Bitters and its airy, homey atmosphere, the hum of voices, slightly drunk, and the sweet sound of clinking glasses. It smelled of stale smoke, burning fat, and a myriad of perfumes, the way he liked it.

“A Tornado, please, on the rocks,” he practically whispered to Manic. He was the co-owner and founder of Cosmic, with golden earrings and thick dark green curls that touched his shoulders. He had smoldering black eyes and was seemingly made up of sharp edges. “And none of that blue shit, I don’t want hives.”

Manic gave him a familiar glass-cut smile and moved glasses around under the bar. Shadow needed a distraction. He was an assassin right? A good killing, cathartic release. He needed something to do other than plan the fall of a massive corporation. He felt weighed down by  _ everything _ . 

Where else, other than the place that attracted the most diverse group of people on the entire planet? His eyes searched the bar and found nothing of interest but a shifty guy with equally shifty eyes and a weird half-smile glued to his face. He looked like he’d just come from a rock concert, but smelled like he’d just crawled out the city dump.

_ Eh,  _ he thought, _ beggars can’t be choosers. _

“Hey,” he spoke in his general direction. Immediately, the shifty guy’s eyes were fixed to his face, one arctic blue eye was twitching uncontrollably, a little dilated. He was high as a kite. 

Shadow squinted at the shiny metal sequins on his leather jacket. “Jet.” 

He nodded slowly, his eyes were having trouble focusing. 

“It's Shadow. I’m a…” he paused for dramatic effect, moving his hands as if trying to get the right word, even though he knew it already. “Mercenary. I can help you out.”

“With what?” Jet spoke for the first time. His voice sounded like nails scratching on a blackboard, and his breath like a corpse. 

“Technological ‘problems’,” he made air quotes, “poison ‘issues’,” again with the air quotes, “difficult people…”

“So you’re a murderer?”

“Yes.” There was no need to beat around the bush. If there was a major homicide on Robotnik's territory it would definitely get his attention. 

“Tornado?” Manic's buttery voice was near Shadow's ear and he turned to receive his drink. The bartender held on to it, “no blue shit,” and winked. Shadow felt a weird rush and it was gone. Hm. That, too, could be a distraction. He didn't want to go back and face Sonic…and this guy was giving him eyes. Manic cast a last suspicious look at Jet and slowly slid away, as a snake. Jet didn’t seem to notice.

“’Cause I have a roommate,” he muttered, sobering a bit. “He's a pain in the ass.”

Shadow blinked registering about five seconds too late that his client had said anything at all.  _ Future client,  _ he amended  _ future _ . “You want to get rid of him.”

“You’re goddamned right, I do.”

“It’s not gonna come easy…or cheap.” He was getting into business mode. A job, and on his first try. This was too easy. Sonic couldn’t get him down.

“I’m paid, don’ I look paid to you?”

Shadow pretended not to have heard the question. He fished a card out of his pocket and handed it to Jet, careful not to let them touch hands because  _ gross.  _ “Call me when you’re ready to do business.” He swallowed his Tornado in one gulp, wincing at the bittersweet burn on the back of his throat. As he placed the glass on the granite bar-top, Manic lightly grasped his naked wrist. Shadow had to physically suppress the urge to smack it away; Manic was looking at him with eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Hey,” he said, obviously, his voice huskier than he would like it to be.

“Hey,” Manic replied, his voice washing over Shadow, smiling that sharp smile of his that felt like danger, starting a small fire in Shadow's belly. “You free?”

Shadow was ready for anything, he was in full escape mode. Manic had locked him in with his touch and his black fire eyes – how could he say no?

“Yeah,” his eyes made a slow route up and down Manic's tone build, strong arms, and tight leather pants that left almost nothing to the imagination.

“Thanks. Meet me in twenty – behind the kitchens.”

“Sure.” 

Manic let him go, but his pulse was still thrumming in his ears. The din of the world outside Manic and Shadow's bubble reappeared. Jet had disappeared like a thief in the night, taking the card with him, thankfully.

He checked his watch, 10:41. He chose not to advertise/network again, he ran the risk of getting arrested every single time and he really didn’t feel like sitting in a cell that week.

Maybe he’d order another drink, try to take his mind off things, organize himself before the inevitable end of another “innocent” life, and the beginning of a clearer head to handle things. 

“Manic? Another, with the blue shit intact.”

***

It was twenty – twenty-one, actually, twenty-one – minutes later. Shadow stood under a glaring fluorescent bluish light near a large green dumpster just outside the back door to the kitchens. It was damp and cold and he’d heard the yowling of strays more than enough times already. Manic, broken glass Manic, finally emerged; late.

Shadow stopped trying to ignore the cut corners of Manic's body and the way his dark jeans clung to his thighs like a second skin. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Hello to you, too, stranger,” The bartender smiled. He came very close to Shadow's personal space, their cloudy breaths fogging up the space between them. “I haven't seen you in a long time.” 

“Neither has anybody.” Shadow retorted. He wanted it to be very clear what he wanted - sex. Plain and simple. He wasn't here to  _ chat _ . Killing was an art and sex was like a cold shower. He'd think clearer after the latter. 

Manic hummed and skimmed a finger along Shadows exposed collarbone. “No one except your boyfriend. Not with you tonight?” 

“No.” He didn't try to disguise the heat in his tone. He didn't want to hear that faker's name again tonight. “Here or your place?” 

Manic laughed, “My place.” 

***

“What do you think of, when we make love?” 

Sally looked up from her notepad, across the room to where Antoine was still naked, his arms crossed behind his head looking into the middle distance. Like a philosopher, or a bad poet. “Er, nothing? Why do you ask?” 

Antoine sighed and turned to face her. His chest hair was coarse and sparse but his armpits were rancid forests she had to deal with whenever they did missionary. It was torture, it was like he'd never heard of deodorant. “You know what I think of?” 

_ I don't care _ , Sally wanted to say but instead what came out was “Oh, do tell.” 

“I think of death.” 

Sally froze, then slowly looked back at Antoine, lovely charming Antoine who was afraid of anything with more than four legs. “What do you mean?” 

He gave her a condescending look and she was starting to regret this conversation. “What do I have to explain? Death is death. You deal with it a lot in your occupation, no?” 

“Actually, no. I'm not in Homicide.”

“What is it that you do?” 

She told him the same thing as the other two thousand times he'd asked her. “Sex Crimes Unit. Assault and all that stuff.” 

“There's murder in there. There's always love in death.” 

“Uh, no. And, I'm not usually in charge when that is. Why are you asking me this?” 

“Because in  _ my  _ work, I see death a lot. I thought you were a, uh, kindred spirit.” 

His work as a what? He'd never actually told her upfront, always evading. It paid for his expensive suits, so what did it matter? 

“What is it exactly that you do?” 

“Hm. Let's just say, I'm where your guys are usually too late.” 

***

The hard thumping bass of Rock Hard by Kiss drowned out most of the sound of Manic getting rhythmically pounded into the headboard by an angry Shadow. 

He could still occasionally hear a gasped swear or long moan from the other hedgehog fueling the fire burning all over his skin. He pulled Manic closer to his chest, on his knees, caressing his chest and slowly sliding his hands down a sweat-slick body to grasp the base of Manic's pierced cock. Manic groaned into his ear, reaching back and clutching Shadows thighs for support, begging Shadow between gasps to fuck him harder, faster,  _ more _ . 

Shadow picked up the pace, his hips like a piston, the slap of skin on skin louder and louder, his hand blurring on Manic's dick. 

“Oh fuck! Oh, fuc- oh my god!  _ Shadow _ , fuck--”

He felt Manic come around him, his body tightening hard, then loosening, stuttering like a surge of electricity. Manic gasped and came hotly into Shadow's hand, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Shadow was close, so close…he pressed his face into Manic's back, thrusting hard into his tight heat, his head going blank as he came deep inside Manic. 

“Fffuck…” Manic put it quite eloquently. They were both sweat-soaked and breathing hard. Shadow pulled out wetly, Manic wincing as the head stretched his rim. They lay down next to each other on the bed, breathing each others' air until they came back down.    


Sonic was sick. Sick and tired. He threw his backpack down in their shared space and flopped facedown on the bed that still smelled like Shadow. He wanted to scream because this whole situation was so goddamn  _ frustrating _ , but he was a professional, and professionals do what they have to do. 

The lonely streetlamp's yellow light filtered in through the thin gauzy curtain which lifted with a night breeze. He doubted Shadow would be back tonight. 

He pulled his dying smartphone from his pocket and plugged it in, almost immediately it started buzzing with missed calls and texts. It was true - he hadn't updated Knuckles on their progress…but that could wait. There was hardly any progress anyway. 

He was having second thoughts about the whole "correspondence" thing. It was damaging whatever progress he  _ did  _ have with Shadow. It wasn't conducive to the continuance or success of his mission. 

That was his excuse. Not that being in  _ extremely  _ close quarters with the man who'd had him under his thumb for  _ years _ and influenced him in ways he hadn't even discovered yet, was fucking him up. It was ruining him, hurting his chest and clouding his mind. His good judgment was shot, and it hadn't even been that long. He was  _ considering  _ Shadow's suggestions, of violence and murder. They were starting to make sense. 

Sonic turned his head and faced the wall, weary. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. What happened to in and out? Why was it getting so much harder to deny his feelings? He wasn't even sure who he was deceiving anymore. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his ears, willing his body to sleep. 

***

The ugly ass McMansion is in a clearing in a dense forest somewhere in the North. It has four floors, ten bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, two big industrial-size kitchens, a wine cellar, and a ballroom. It was a sight, an eyesore. It didn't help that everything,  _ everything _ , was fucking gold. Gold and white, everywhere. 

Rouge wanted to gag, this was an assault on her senses and a crime against humanity; it should be burned with fire. 

She stepped out of the shadows, and up to the pearly gates. They were rusted and cold. 

“Hello?” she called, but the security box remained empty. “Humph.” She pulled her mask off her face. What was the point if there was no one there to see it? 

She checked again if this was the address that slimeball Antoine had given her - it was, just less kempt. “Asshole.” She hitched the heavy leather bag higher on her shoulder and leaned on the gate. They predictably swung open. Man, if this was an empty house, Antoine was  _ dead _ . 

She sauntered down the wide gravelly driveway, taking in the mossy waterless fountain with a crude statue of peeing cupid on the top. 

The only sign of life in the whole place was a lone light glowing in a window on the fourth floor. Rouge went up to the door, but it was locked. She  _ really  _ didn't feel like picking a rusty old lock today. Scaling the wall, it is, then. 

As she gripped the sides of the horrific building, her fingers slipped on the moss, wet dust and bird shit. She cursed Antoine in every language she knew and valiantly continued onwards and upwards. 

She reached the window next door to the lighted one, and peered into the gloom to see if the door was open. It was, and looked out onto an even darker corridor. The first that hit her was the smell: rotten meat and rats. It was vile and this time she really did gag. She hoisted herself up onto the ledge, holding her breath all the while and pushed open the grimy window. She hopped into what looked like an unfurnished bedroom with ease and pellet her mask back on. She needed it. 

The carpet was gray and marred with dark patches and vague stains that she didn't care to investigate. The door was swung wide open, allowing her to hear the sounds of muted conversation going on in the next room.

“I don't understand the purpose,” said a first voice, high and grating. “No, really, what's the point?” 

“The 'point', Jet, is  _ power _ .” 

“I still don't understand.” 

Rouge had already tuned out by then. Jet the Hawk - that was her target. She creeped out the hall, taking long strides to the next door, cracked open. She peeked inside and saw two anthros, one green hawk, her target, and another who she couldn't make out. He was wearing a sort of mask that covered his whole face. His fur was black and shiny and he sat in a chair with the back to the window, his legs crossed leisurely, but the mask was kind of unsettling. 

Rouge really didn't have time to chat and this whole place rubbed her the wrong way. She pulled out her tiny Glock 26, aimed and without further preamble, shot Jet square in the middle of the head, his blood spraying to wall in front of him and the masked person in the chair, who froze in shock and looked down in disbelief at Jet's prone body. 

“Somebody press the Easy button,” Rouge said, stepping into the light. 

The low glow of candlelight illuminated her latex outfit perfectly, her eyes like diamonds. That was all he could see of her face, the rest was covered by a black gas mask. 

The masked person immediately showed their palms and stood slowly. 

“Nuh uh uh, I'm not here for you, so don't make me change my mind about dealing with you too.” 

The person stopped. The blood was starting to spread across the ugly carpet. “Who are you?” 

“Doesn't matter,” Rouge answered. “I enjoyed the mask party, but I've got to bounce. Give Eggy my regards, hm?” 

And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared as mysteriously as she had appeared. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank u for reading! I'm so sorry it's been long, I wasn't feeling very well in the head department and everything I churned out was BAD. Speaking of, the first half of this I don't think is very good, but it was 3 am and I REALLY wanted to keep going. Thank you so much for your comments, they give me life!! I'm sorry again.
> 
> Edit 06.07.2020 first part is no longer ugly!


End file.
